narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato Sushihara
Yamato is ninja of kirigakure in the land of water he was choosen as the next in line to be the six-tails jinchuriki after the fourth great shinobi war because of his mastery of water style ninjutsu and his many accomplishments in his village over the years. Appearance Yamato wears a blue full body coat held together by a series of belts around many different parts of his body which include his waist, wrists, legs, and some parts of his arms. He has blue hair and slightly blue eye's which he got from his mother he is five foot seven inches and weighs 121 pounds and he has a sword hilt that goes around sideway's along his body also a earring he got from his mom before she died. He also wears a pair of black boots which have the same belts down the length of it he also weras a sleeveless black shirt under the massive blue coat which he wears and fingerless gloves on his hands that were passed down to him from his father. Personality When hanging around in the village and with friends he is very cheerful and happy also he is one of the funniest guys you have ever met knowing just what to say to make someone feel better. There are times when he remembers that he is jinchuriki and that alot of people think he is scary but a few have come to know and appreciate him making his life just alittle better. When in battle Yamato is calm and collected thinking up strategies left and right out of blue as if he knew what the opponent was thinking he also tries not to lose his cool so he can use his chakra at just the right time and think of how to use it best. He can read people easily because of all the hardships he has had to endure as a jinchuriki but that is one of the reasons people seem to warm up to him so fast because he knows how to keep secrets and keep his promises. History When Yamato was young he didn't really have any friends which caused his parents to worry so they signed him up for the ninja academy not only because of his lack of friends but also because of his mastery of water release which was a sign of man hood in his clan it was so great that he could use it without a nearby water source. after a couple years in the academy he was choosen as the six-tails jinchuriki at first he didn't know what to think but he accepted it with pride as a ninja of kirigakure and became the next six-tails jinchuriki of the village. After having the six-tails sealed inside it became harder for yamato to make friends until he saved the life of a young boy who lived in the village his name was tory and he couldn't believe the new jinchuriki was so nice so they became friends and hung out from then on which made it easier for him to train to control his tailed beast and fill the emptyness in his heart. One day Yamato had to leave to go to a secret island so he could fully control his beast but before he left he went to see tory and say bye then when he returned he kept training and gaining friends becoming a great influeance on the village and it's people. Abilities Yamato is one of the strongest ninja in the entire village only being equal in strength to the other jinchuriki of the three-tails turtle who also lives in the village. He can use water style without a source of water making him very strong and because of the six-tails he has the use of soap bubble ninjutsu and a near limitless amount of chakra. Water Style ninjutsu Yamato can use many high level ninjutsu's thanks to having the six-tails sealed inside of him but even before that he could use water style with a nearby water source to do it making him one of the most feared ninja in the village which gave him his nickname "tidelwave hara". One of his mos used techniques is the hydra-head bullets which cause's water to collect in a circle around him growing hydra shaped heads around him to shot bullets out of their mouths for protection or all around attack, another is the water prison jutsu to hold and interrogate his enemies by partially drowning then lowering the water around their head to talk. soap bubble ninjutsu Being the jinchuriki of the six-tailed slug he can use soap bubble ninjutsu for many different situations like attack or defense. He can create a sheild around him and his friends to protect them from raining kunai's or other projectile explosives and weapons like paper bombs or hidden mines on tree's, another way he use's it is by creating clones made of bubbles which will explode after being defeated the explosion is small but can still damage someone if they are close range. Jinchuriki Forms initial six-tails form When he taps into the power of the six-tails his eye's turn gold and a yellowish chakra begins to envelop his body it increase's his speed and strength beyond that of a normal human able to push back low level attacks with just his chakra. One-tailed Form Yamato can manifest the first tail of his beast which further increase's his physical abilities and the amount of chakra that he has at his disposal, he can use the tail to grab on to objects and throw them also to block attacks from kunai's and shuriken just by a swing of his tail at them. he can also go into the regular forms but usually use's version 2 too fight. Version 2 Form When Yamato finds himself facing a opponent he knows he can't beat alone he transforms into his version 2 form which takes the golden chakra of the six-tails and envelops his body's shape he is like the skeleton that keeps the chakra's form, In this form Yamato has the ability to release a corrosive acid which makes it hard to trap or grab ahold of him at all. He can also use the tailed beast ball and create extra chakra arms for techniques or attacking which can come in handy in a pinch when he need's it the most. Full Six-tails Form Over the years yamato has trained hard to control his tailed beast he even left the village to go to a secret island where he trained in secret and fought the six-tails for it's power he finally won and was able to transform into his full form which allows to spit out a acidic gas that melts down anything it touches and gives him near limitless chakra, He can also still use the tailed beast ball on a higher level and use many other abilities he couldn't in his lower form.